brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventurer Captain Hook
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 12th Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man named Hook. He came from another world with unfortunate fate befall him. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Hook: Adventurer Captain Hook Hook's story was being known once he's making his name more famous in the small city near the Sama Kingdom, by making their own organization. The organization that he created wasn't meant for weak hearts and whims, he created it for those who thirst for thrilling adventure and a new wonder. Hook story about him being a notorious pirate and criminal were missed from its real personality, in fact, he's the bravest from all of them and didn't care about world possession, once he heard the news about the new land he will immediately exploring it. Hook is also noted to have some friendly rivalry with one of the admirals of Sama Kingdom and also his claimed "girlfriend". This organization was thrivingly successful in the eye of Sama Kingdom and didn't view as a threat to them, thus the Kingdom offered them a partnership of goods if they're willing to help them with the sailing road. One day, the news about one of his friends has been struck by Gods with surprise attacks has made him move his sail road to Sama Kingdom's port to help his friend. During his trip to the port, Hook was struck down by the sudden storm that was made by Gods, without no much choices, Hook beginning to save his comrades from the storm while he was continuing his trip alone without a single lackey. Once Hook is there, he found the news that his friend has already defeated the Gods and sacrifice himself during the process. With brokenhearted, Hook immediately sailed away from the port but in the middle of his sailing, he got struck again by the same storm that hits him earlier. Knowing it was from the Gods, Hook challenged it and they were dueling it with their endurance. As the storm is continuing from days to days and Hook was in it, as a mere human Hook has begun to lose some of his concentration and got a fever, with 41 days of drench in water has made his health goes weak and almost making him dead. Once again in the middle of his near death situation, that gate appeared again, offering him one more chance whether he wants to pass it again or not and he choose to passed it. With sea is raging and his health is deteriorating, he passed the gate and the whereabouts of him is unknown, but people always remember the day of one mere pirate challenge the Gods will by sailing in 41 days drench in water and almost died because of it, it was all for the sake of his good friend of him, thus the story was named as The Brave Pirate Captain Group story and recorded in the Captain's journal. Statistic Units: 7★ Hook: Adventurer Captain Hook Skills 7★ Hook: Adventurer Captain Hook Leader Skill: Wild Adventure 100% Boost to ATK and 50% Boost to HP, 100% Boost to ATK and DEF for Water Element, Hugely Boost BB ATK and Critical Damage & Considerably Boost Critical Hit Rates. *''150% Boost to BB ATK and Critical Damage, 20% Boost to Critical Hit Rates'' Extra Skill: Brave Challenger Boost BB ATK & Critical Damage. *''100% Boost to BB ATK and Critical Damage'' Brave Burst: Ocean Maelstrom 7 powerful Water attack on all foes and powerful Water attack on single foe (damage relatives to remaining HP), Hugely Boost BB ATK for allies and self for 3 turns & Considerably Boost Critical Damage for 3 turns. *''+3% Boost to Damage per 1% HP remaining, 150% Boost to BB ATK, 100% Boost to BB ATK for self, 50% Boost to Critical Damage'' Super Brave Burst: Raging Sea 8 powerful Water attack on all foes and powerful Water attack on single foe (damage relatives to remaining HP), Hugely Boost to ATK and DEF for Water Element, Enormously Boost Own's ATK with reducing DEF for 3 turns & Boost Max HP. *''+5% Boost to Damage per 1% HP Remaining, 120% Boost to ATK and DEF for Water Element, 300% Boost to ATK with 50% DEF Reduce for self, 20% Boost to Max HP'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Destructive Wave Massive Water attack on all foes and Massive Water attack on single foe (damage relatives to remaining HP), Enormously Boost ATK and DEF for all allies and Water Elements for 4 turns & Enormously Boost BB ATK and Critical Damage for 3 turns. *''+8% Boost to Damage per 1% HP remaining, 300% Boost to ATK and DEF for all allies and 200% Boost to ATK and DEF for Water Element, 300% Boost to BB ATK and Critical Damage'' Quotes 7★ Hook: Adventurer Captain Hook Summon Quote: "I can smell it... That new island is upon us! Who wants to come with me and explore it?!" Fusion Quote: "Still weak I am to be compared to Gods.... I can't even save my friend... I need to be more stronger!" Evolution Quote: "Sing that old sea chantey mate! For freedom and glory is always celebrated! That's the pirate's life!" Evolution Materials 7★ Hook: Adventurer Captain Hook Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Voyager Captain Hook